


temptation

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: February prompt challenge [1]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, F/M, February Prompt Challenge, Hand Jobs, Kinky sex, Masturbating, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, assistant belle, dirty thoughts about his assisant, gold gets caught with his pants down, horny mr gold, naughty fantasies, naughty mr gold, rumbelle prompts, tumbrl prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9746543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: February Prompt Challengeprompt 14-“I’m yours, in every way possible.”gold has dirty thoughts about his shop assistant. and when he finally takes the matter into his own hand. his little assistant walks in on him masturbating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an extended and smuty fic for endangedslug's daily February prompts.

in hindsight it was quite possibly  
the worst deal he had ever made 

well it wasn't necessarily a deal. really, more like an agreement.  
little belle French would work as his shop assistant and he would assist her in her endeavors to reopening  
the library. he wasn't in need of a assistant but she was persuasive.  
he learned that day that he would do anything that little bell French asked of him. however, belle French wasn't so little anymore she was a grown woman. a fact that he tried desperately to ignore. but every morning she waltzed into his shop wearing her short skirts with her  
high heels that made her legs look absolutely sinful. and it was simply driving him mad! being near her everyday. the constant urge to touch her..it was almost unbearable.but.  
he knew, he could never let her know how much she affected him.  
if he lost control. he would lose her forever. 

until that one day when his.  
self control. his carefully held composure. snapped, 

he stood frozen in the door way of his back room.helplessly watching as belle French was down on her hands and knees scrubbing his  
floor clean. her perfect ass wiggling in the air she was in her usual short skirt. today she was wearing a short plaid skirt that made her look like a naughty school girl. it had been fueling his most depraved fantasies all morning long.he retreated into  
the back room to try and put some distance between himself and his temptation. 

when he finally came back into the front of his shop he found her on  
her knees.her skirt was riding up revealing creamy thighs. as he watched her scrubbing the floor he found himself wondering if she was even wearing anything under that skirt? if she only bent over just a  
little..more he would be privily to her delicious secret. 

he was now painfully hard!  
if he didn't handle this situation  
soon! he would lose his mind, turning he fled to the small restroom in the back of his shop he quickly took himself in hand.  
touching himself while thinking  
truly filthy thoughts about his beautiful assistant. he was moaning as he was nearing his orgasm when the object of his twisted desire walked in on him. in his haste to get himself off he neglected to lock the damn door! 

"mr gold,are you ok? I heard noises."  
she had said when she walked in and caught him with his pants down.

"oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have.. she said turning her head away  
and blushing. 

taking leave of his sanity.completely, he took hold of her hand and made her touch him.

"please, belle please..touch me!  
he pleaded rubbing up against  
her hand. 

she shyly nodded her consent as  
he guided her hand to jerk him off.

"belle, I'm..coming! he cried out as he spilled himself into her hand. 

he sagged against the wall spent. staring at her soiled hand in shame and lust.

"I’m yours, in every way possible.” she said looking at him with utter wanton need.

"belle, turn around." he uttered meeting her heated stare.

she turned away from him holding onto the sink. he met her eyes in the mirror. watching his movements as he reached under her skin to find  
her bare. 

he growled as he thrusted his soiled fingers inside her pussy.she moaned, rising her leg on the skin allowing him better access.

"oh, yes! there please..don't stop! she moaned as he filled her with  
his three fingers. 

"is this what you want belle, is this the way you like it." he rasp thrusting his fingers in and out of her quivering wet pussy. 

"yes, yes! mr gold,I want you."  
she cried out moving her hips meeting his thrusts. 

she came crying out his name.  
her fluids running down her thigh.

"that's..it, that's." he mumbled.

gold was pulled out of his fevered fantasy when he heard a soft knock on the restroom door. 

"mr gold, are you alright in there?  
I heard some noises." belle said from the other side of the door.

"yes, dearie.fine, I..I'm fine. run along now dearie." he replied his  
voice hoarse. 

"ok."

 

he leaned back against the wall with his pants down around his ankles and his dick still in his soiled hand.

'no belle French would never be completely his in any way possible other then in his dirty fantasies'


End file.
